User talk:Guilherme Abe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Fruit of Discovery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 02:24, December 19, 2012 Re:Hello? ( ._.) Thanks for helping around this wiki. But what are your previous reply than?. Anyways, I've seen the TOC for Hungry Joker and it has the possible risk that they can be cancelled. Also, I've been around many merges around wikia and I think that 1qaz is after the administration right if I want to merge with him. Also he is the first cause that he has created such a ridiculous confusion because he already knew that this wiki was created and also has contributed around here. Because I wanted to make this wiki original as possible I only gove him some few warnings which he created on the same day another Hungry Joker Wiki. I want to merge but he doesn't get the administration rights because no wiki gives them for a reason like that. If he likes to merge on free will then it's fine, but he must remember that the original wiki will be this and not his. Again thank you for your help around this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I've seen it. Congrats on being a rollback member. Over a 10,000 edits at this wiki and only being a rollback is more than enough for me to say that you are a contributor with experience. Anyway, me and 1qaz can talk it out and I am also afraid that Hungry Joker will get cancelled. Seems that the Jump that we used to know is changing to romance and daily life manga. I have to say honest that I have a soft spot for Nisekoi. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't read chapter 8 yet + they released Chapter 7. I am still practising my Japanese though, but it can possibly be. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Then you are lucky, anyway I was reading Chapter 8 at the website that you gave me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Inactivity Sorry that I didn't directly responded to your message. As I have stated before in our former conversation "school comes before wikia". I hope you will pass the exams, good luck. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 18:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Back OK, good to know. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Please no, we are not the Fairy Tail, Bleach or One Piece Wiki. This Wiki is original of it's own. Personality of a character is much important than the appearance of the character so, personality comes before appearance. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I knew it was a suggestion and I gave you the reason why not. Furthermore you are doing a great job, keep up the good work. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, OK. Seems that he already have given up. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, we cannot contact the central because of those slight problems. They wanted to have the entire wiki abandon so that they can approve with it. Also, I need a agreement with the administrator on that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC)